1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved paintgun with a revolving disc for feeding paintballs, and more particularly, to a paintgun without the problems that the paintballs are stuck, hemmed and broken. Meanwhile, a paintball container and a barrel assembly are integrated in a body so as not to restrict the shooting sights of operators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paintguns in different designs have been disclosed in TW 447697, TW 443486, TW 406894, TW 437941, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,138,656, 6,003,504, 6,532,949, etc. A paintgun, as shown in FIG. 1, has a trigger assembly 11 above which a barrel assembly 12 is disposed. The barrel assembly 12 joins a barrel 13 at the front end thereof. A filler neck 14 sitting on the barrel assembly 12 is provided for connecting a paintball container 15. A pneumatic delivery mechanism 16 is disposed beneath the barrel assembly 12.
The paintball container 15 is located above the barrel assembly 12. Meanwhile, each paintball has a diameter of 17.5 mm so that the paintball container 15 must be large enough for accommodating a certain amount of paintballs. Accordingly, this structure will hamper the shooting sights of operators. To carry this bulky paintball container 15 in the simulated game of gun battle is a heavy burden for players.
Furthermore, the paintgun has been developed for a long while. The operators make a greater and greater demands on the discharge speed. The current discharge at the rate of 12-15 paintballs a second has failed to comply with the request of the players. The problem lies in that the paintballs B, as shown in FIGS. 2A-2D, pass through the filler neck 14 and falls to a discharge area 141. Thereafter, a small amount of airflow is released from the firing mechanism 121 of the barrel assembly 12 such that a delivery pipe 123 is slightly shifted to impart motion to a paintball B. Then a large amount of airflow swarms in an air chamber tube 122 to fire the paintball B. The delivery pipe 123 will be returned under the influence of resilience of a spring 124 to the original position shown in FIG. 2A. Accordingly, another paintball can be fired through the above-mentioned process. However, the discharge of a paintball B requires a reciprocating motion of the delivery pipe 123, thereby reducing the firing rate. In addition, the paintball B falls under the influence of gravity into the discharge area 141 at an uncontrolled and unstable rate such that the paintball B , as shown in FIG. 2E, is subject to breaking by the axial motion of the delivery pipe 123 when it is not fed in place. The paintball B is filled with oily liquid and pigment. When the paintball B is broken by impact of the delivery pipe 123, the discharge area 141 and the barrel 13 become dirty by the oily liquid with pigment. Besides, the paintball B can be stuck between the filler neck 14 and the discharge area 141. These are problems encountered frequently in the simulated games of gun battle. Consequently, the conventional paintgun leaves much to be improved.